


The one where everyone gets together and has a great time

by Prettyboysixx1974



Category: Guns N' Roses, Mötley Crüe, Skid Row - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyboysixx1974/pseuds/Prettyboysixx1974
Summary: Oh look it’s the hairband orgy





	The one where everyone gets together and has a great time

Nikki was sitting across from Slash on a ratty old couch in Slash's apartment and everything was fairly normal that day, you know as normal as it can be. That is until Nikki looked towards Slash with a blank face and just blurted out "We should put together an orgy."

"Nikki. That doesn't sound like a good idea." Slash said looking at Nikki with both concern and disapproval. This was some high shit Nikki's come up with this and they were both currently sober, so either Nikki is not telling Slash something or he's just lost his damn mind.

"No, seriously think about it. We can get the guys from your band and maybe Tommy if he agrees. Vince and Mars will definitely not want to be involved. Maybe some of the boys from Skid Row. It'd be great." He said, talking with his hands. It's almost like he's had this planned out for a month. 

"Nikki, as appealing as that sounds. How do you even know the guys from my band would want to be in?" Slash questioned. Axl would probably kill him if he mentioned that, he's always been more of a private type when it comes to him and Slash in bed. Steven and Duff would be the most likely to want to do it, judging by the noises he's heard on the bus at night. And Izzy. Well Izzy's just Izzy. 

"Well. I can get Tommy to ask Axl, he's always up for a challenge. The rest are of them shouldn't be that bad to get in on it." He stated. 

Were they actually going to go through with this? It still sounds like a fucking dumb idea. And someone would have to get those lovebirds from skid row on the phone and it certainly was not going to be Slash. He can only imagine how that conversation would go. Maybe they can get Tommy to do that as well...

Slash looked at Nikki with a more approving look on his face to which Nikki took as a yes go ahead call Tommy. Immediately Nikki sprung up from the couch and leaning over to kiss Slash on the cheek before putting on his leather jacket. 

"I'm gonna go find Tommy. I'll call you soon as I can. Later." He said hurriedly, running out the door and shutting it. Slash just leaned back on the couch and said to himself. 

"What the fuck did I just agree to?" 

————————

Well, Tommy agreed. And he's super excited to ask Axl for some unknown reason, maybe nhe wants to get punched. That's probably actually why. The kid always has been a sucker for pain. Someone still needed to call Rachel and Sebastian, probably gonna get Tommy to do that too. It seems like he's the one who's the closest to them. It will genuinely be surprising if they haven't already had a threesome together. 

Where were they even going to have this weird forgiveness orgy thing? Were they just going to get a hotel room? That'd be a bit weird though. Just nine long haired guys in cowboy hats renting a single hotel room for a night. Oh god. Then Tommy is probably gonna try and touch someone's feet, that's a thing everyone is gonna have to avoid. Maybe there should be a "keep shoes and/or socks on" rule. There's a lot of planning that goes into an orgy. Who would've guessed. 

Hopefully Slash asked Steven, Izzy, and Duff. Just to make sure they want to be involved. It'd be a little awkward calling them up and being like "so hey where are you guys the orgys starting". Yeah, not happening. Someone is going to have to pick up condoms, lord only knows who all the rest of the guys have touched. 

Right as Nikki was in the middle of thinking everything over, his front door burst open revealing Tommy who had a rather nasty looking black eye. He slammed the door shut and started making his way over Nikki who was sitting on the couch, looking rather amused. Next thing Nikki knows is that Tommy starts shouting and waving his arms in air.

"Right so, after Axl fucking laid me out he agreed to be in our orgy! But! If anyone tries to fuck Izzy or Slash, they're dead! He says 'They're mine.'!" He shouts out, pacing around in a circle, trying to speak with his arms. He paused before turning around and facing Nikki and yelled out once more.

"Can you believe this bullshit!?" 

He let out a huff before sitting across from Nikki in a recliner, crossing his arms like child.

"Tommy, you do realize there's gonna be four other people there not including me or Axl, Izzy, and Slash?" Nikki questioned Tommy while giving him a concerned expression. 

"Yeah, but here's the thing. This is an orgy we are having not a 'six boys watch Slash, Axl, and Izzy have a fucking threesome'." He stated, throwing his arms back out in front of his chest before crossing them back over again. 

Nikki looked at Tommy with an annoyed face, then nodded down and to side at the phone on the table next to him. 

"How about you give Rachel and Sebastian a call and ask them about this, before you either rip Axl's head off or I rip yours off?" He said, putting his head in his hands and rubbing his temples, trying to prevent an headache he already feels coming on.

Tommy huffed and got up then grabbed the phone before quickly dialing Rachel's number, holding the phone up to his ear. He waited impatiently, tapping his foot and looking up at ceiling. When Rachel finally picked up the phone, Tommy's face turned back to his normal happy expression. Rachel was sounding out of breath and annoyed by time he picked up the phone. 

"What?" He asked into the phone, not knowing who it was. 

"Rachel! It's Tommy. I need to ask you and Seb a question." 

"Yeah, sure, whatever Tommy, what is it?" He said clearly wanting to get back to whatever it was he was doing. 

"Do you and Sebastian want to be a part of an orgy with the entirety of Guns N' Roses plus Nikki and myself?" He said, sounding as smug as ever. 

After a few more minutes of talking, Tommy looked at Nikki and smiled then hung the phone up.

"Well, we just got ourselves two pretty boys to fuck. Also, Rachel's getting laid." He grinned at Nikki as if he needed to know that Rachel was currently getting off. It was good to know that it was all settled, though. 

"We gotta have it on Friday, it's the only day Rachel and Sebastian are both gonna be available to do pretty much anything for the next month." Tommy said as he sitting down next to Nikki on the couch. 

Two days. They only had two days to get a hotel room big enough for nine boys and enough condoms for said boys. Hopefully no one kills each other before the actual orgy happens.

———————

When Nikki and Tommy got to the sleazy motel that Steven and Duff insisted was the best motel to be at and not get stormed by fans, all of Guns N' Roses was already in the lobby waiting for everyone else to show up. Steven and Duff were sitting on a bench across from the reception desk and Steven was already half falling asleep on Duff's shoulder, while mumbling nonsense. Izzy and Axl were standing close to the doors arguing over something to deal with pants and Slash was standing impatiently next to the bench that Steven and Duff were on. 

Everyone looked at Nikki and Tommy when they came in, obviously standing out due to their tallness and long hair. They stared at each other for a few awkward seconds before Tommy awkwardly announced he was going to go and get the key for their room. As he was signing in and grabbing the keys, two more people walking into the lobby distracted him by their arguing. Well it's safe to say Rachel and Sebastian are here now. 

"Sebastian! You can't try and run over some lady just because she taking to long to cross the street! That's how you get arrested!" Rachel said trying to reason with Sebastian. Rachel swung the bag he was carrying over his shoulder, trying to get a better hold of it. Of course, Sebastian just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Nikki to start a conversation.

"Okay guys! I got our key!" Tommy announced to the lobby including the old couple behind him, who were already giving him a few odd looks. He held them up above his head, dangling them and started making his way out of the hotel lobby with a trail of tired and hungover guys following behind him. After walking two rooms over Tommy unlocked the door, swinging it open before yelling out. 

"Well, here we are! Our new home for the next 6 hours!" 

Never before was Tommy so excited about being in a disgusting motel room. After everybody was inside they all just sort of started at each for a moment. Rachel threw his bag down next to the door after it was closed.

"Well, what now?" He said and sat down on the edge of the bed closest to the door. After a few more awkward seconds of everyone either staring at each other or anywhere else but each other, Sebastian made the first move. 

"Okay, then. Guess I'll get this thing started." He said almost whispering before making his way over to where Rachel was on the bed. He straddled Rachel and pushed lightly on his chest, signaling him to lay down. He kept his hand on Rachel's chest as he laid down, moving with him. He leant down fully and connected his lips with Rachel's. Everyone else was basically in shock mode which is rather odd considering who they were. Not long after Sebastian started kissing Rachel though; Duff felt Steven who was next to him, kneel down in front of him. He looked down confused for a moment then realized what Steven was about to do.

"Oh. Um. Okay then." He said awkwardly, not really knowing what to do with his hands so he just placed on top of Steven's head and started combing through his hair. Steven looked up and smiled then continued to unbutton Duff's jeans. 

By then everyone was on each other. Izzy was on one side of Axl marking up his neck with hickeys on the other bed with Slash on the other side kissing him. Tommy currently had Nikki pressed up against the door with one of his hands in Nikki's pants and the other in his hair, pulling at it while they made out. Steven was moving his head up and down off of Duff's cock in a fast motion causing Duff to have his head thrown back while breathing out a few airy moans. He had one his hands running slowly up and down from the top of Duff's hip to his mid thigh, while the other was holding the base of his dick to help him get it farther into his throat. 

The bag Rachel had placed by the door was now spilled out onto the floor. Guess he was designated to buy the lube and condoms as they were now scattered all across the floor. Somehow Axl got fully undressed within two minutes and was now between Slash's legs who was now sitting up against the headboard, shirtless with his jeans undone and open. Behind Axl, Izzy was adjusting his hips so his ass was up in air. Izzy had his jeans off apparently deciding not to wear underwear today and he had his black shirt unbuttoned and opened. 

Meanwhile, Rachel and Sebastian had taken their shirts off and were working on trying to get Sebastian out of his tight jeans with Rachel swearing at him the entire time. Tommy had gotten Nikki onto the same bed as Rachel and Sebastian with Nikki underneath of him naked. He was making his way down Nikki, kissing here and there every few moments. When he looked up towards Nikki, he had his head rolled back onto the pillows with his eyes shut and his mouth open a bit. His breathing was getting heavy as Tommy got closer to his dick. Tommy looked to the side and saw that Sebastian had gotten his pants off finally and now had a mouthful of Rachel's cock. Rachel's hand was forcefully pushing Sebastian's head down as he leaned over and startled Nikki by kissing him. If the sight alone didn't encourage Tommy enough to immediately get Nikki's dick out and start going down on him, then lord only knows what would've. 

At some point, Duff had pulled Steven's head off of his cock and had gotten on top of him on the floor, pulling at his clothes desperately. He bent over and started licking and biting at Steven's neck causing him to let out a few moans every now and then. On the bed closest to them, Izzy was up behind Axl going in and out of him at a fast pace with Axl’s mouth still on Slash’s cock. 

Rachel and Nikki must’ve got Sebastian and Tommy off of themselves because now Rachel was on top of Nikki, grinding their cocks together while kissing him roughly. Sebastian and Tommy were now fully naked and sitting towards the edge of the bed with their dicks out, slowly stroking each other’s. Duff and Steven were on the floor still due to the obvious lack of space on the beds. Duff had Steven’s legs up over his shoulders and was thrusting into him rough and fast. Steven’s hands were creating long scratch marks on Duff’s back. 

Slash had long since came in Axl’s mouth and was now stroking Axl’s hair, as he had laid his head down on Slash’s thigh. One of Axl’s hands crept between his legs so he could get a hold of his dick and start pulling at it. Both him and Izzy were close, Slash could tell by the noises Axl was making and the tenseness in Izzy’s shoulders and his heavy breathing. Axl’s other hand grabbed ahold of Slash’s upper arm and started squeezing it causing imprints to appear. He was feeling a tingling sensation running up his back and he knew Izzy could feel it too. He started encouraging Izzy to go faster by backing into his thrusts, now have taken his hand off cock and balancing himself up with both hands on each of Slash’s legs. Slash leant down and roughly captured Axl’s lips in a kiss. Not too soon after Izzy had started going at a faster pace, he came inside of Axl. He started letting Izzy come in him about four months into this thing they had started, so in reality they really didn’t need so many condoms. He pulled out and laid back against the headboard next to Slash letting him finish Axl off. A few moments later, Axl had shot his load up all over his and Slash’s stomachs. He collapsed on top of Slash and Izzy before dozing off. 

Meanwhile, Duff had finished inside of the condom that Steven had put on him and Steven all over Duff’s stomach, so they were now backed up against the wall. Steven’s head was on Duff’s shoulder and Duff had his arm wrapped around Steven and was rubbing his hand up and down Steven’s arm in a soothing manner. The half asleep Steven from earlier was back and now was quickly falling asleep. 

Sebastian and Tommy both ended up finishing off together as their boyfriends were too busy with each other. They made a silent agreement in the fact they were definitely going to have to do this again. They watched as Rachel fucked Nikki rough and fast, enjoying the show. Nikki was stroking himself while he pulled at Rachel’s hair and kissed him. Rachel, bent over awkwardly, was having difficulties moving so he had to pull away first. Soon enough though, Nikki had came on both himself and Rachel with a few breathy moans. Rachel only took a few more thrusts until he came too. He pulled out and took off the condom, knotting it before tossing it towards the bin near the door. Both him and Nikki fell asleep a few moments later. 

———————

When Nikki woke up almost everyone was gone. Duff must’ve moved Steven to a bed because he was now in the bed that Slash, Izzy, and Axl were in. They were gone and so was Duff. It’s weird how Duff is to Steven, but he still won’t ask him to be his boyfriend. Speaking of boyfriends, Rachel and Sebastian were gone too. Tommy on the other hand could be heard in the shower, singing very loudly and off key. Looking over at Steven in bed, he thought. 

‘Yeah, we are definitely doing this again.’


End file.
